codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Fine Mess
Another Fine Mess is the third episode of season 12 and the 239th episode Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with Ulrich waiting for Yumi Odd and Aelita coming back from Lyoko after fighting another Xana attack which was (off screen) Ulrich was waiting when suddenly Odd who was in Aelita's body who came out of the scanners first and soon Aelita in Odd's body came out of the scanners next then Yumi everyone was shocked about Odd and Aelita and Jeremy was watching on the camera and told them to come back to see what was going on. Few minutes later......................... Jeremy was working on the computer finding out what happened with Odd and Aelita and he figured it out and soon told everyone that Xana must of switched their bodies on their trip on Lyoko. Aelita asked can Jeremy fix the problem which he says he can but it will take some time. Odd was curious too. Later that night................ As Jeremy was sleeping in on the computer cause he was working on how to fix Odd and Aelita Xana launched an attack. His attack was the Odd and Aelita who were in different bodies he has managed to clone them and sended them to earth to cause a conquer in the group once again. Later that day the clones showed up and they started to attack, the Aelita body who was Odd he went to Ulrich and started to kiss him as Yumi was shocked so was Ulrich. Later the Odd body who was Aelita went to Sissi and she started to kiss her making everyone shocked evening Ulrich and Yumi. Soon Jeremy who just woke up he saw the tower and the tower was red in the Forest Sector Xana had launched an attack, he soon called Yumi and told her about Xana attacking and she told him about Odd and Aelita kissing everyone including Ulrich Jeremy was shocked and surprised because they would never do that at all. Suddenly Jeremy figured out what Xana's attack was and it was the mixing Aelita and Odd in different bodies and making clones out of them and sended them to kiss random people like he did a long time ago after the events in X.A.N.A.'s Kiss . Soon Yumi and Ulrich found and got the real Odd and Aelita who were still in other bodies of each other Jeremy told them they have go to a way tower so he can fix Odd and Aelita and put them back in their own bodies. Soon they went to Lyoko and Jeremy managed to fix Aelita and Odd and he soon sended their vehicles to them and they all went to the tower. Aelita and the others managed to reached the tower in time but the clones soon reached the factory and they found Jeremy and they were showing the Xana logos because they were pissed at Jeremy for the stopping them. Aelita soon deactivated the tower and the clones were gone Jeremy soon launched a return to the past and soon everyone gathered together and they had to discuss about how to stop Xana for good this time Jeremy also said that they he will be back on the computer tonight to see what Xana is up to. Odd also hopes that Xana will not make any more clones again and lays them alone for a while while Jeremy can figure out how he can track Xana as the episode ends. Trivia * This was the only episode that X.A.N.A. switches bodies and uses it as an attack.